In recent years, computer-security researchers have discovered that some malicious computer programs (“malware”) attempt to prevent computer-security software from installing by targeting and then blocking, by name, executable files and services that are associated with the security software. Unfortunately, by preventing security software from installing, such malware may avoid detection and/or removal. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for circumventing malicious attempts to block security software from being installed or launched.